


Vampire with a heart

by MellyVy



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyVy/pseuds/MellyVy
Summary: Wonshik had just finished a long dancepractice in the studio and was heading home.Little did he know, his life was about to end.





	1. The Queen

Wonshik hummed a soft song to himself as he grabbed his bag.   
He had just finished a long session in the dance studio and he was ready to get home and flat out in front of the tv with a nice pizza.  
As he walked outside, he noticed it had gotten darker than he had expected. It was the mid of fall, and he was still not quite used to the quick days. At least the streetlights were on, he thought to himself, as he started on his walk home.

While Wonshik went through his phone, trying to decide what song to listen to during the walk, he thought he heard a noise.   
He stopped and removed the headset to listen, but it was quiet. Strange.   
He put it on, but before the music began once more, he heard it again. Was that a scream?   
He removed his headset again and looked around, feeling shivers as he heard it again. It was clear this time. But short.   
He decided to hurry to the sound, thinking it might be an assault, or a robbery. Nothing would've prepared him for what he ran into.

The sound brought him to an empty alley. It was dark, and Wonshik squinted as he walked down the empty way.   
The voice was gone, and there was nothing here. How strange. He decided to turn on the flashlight on his phone, just to make sure.  
«Oh god!» He screamed, as the light illuminated a large puddle of blood in front of him. Where did that come from! Where was the person?   
He flicked the light around a bit, trying to locate where the blood came from, but there was nothing?

«Wah, look at this...» Wonshik jumped and turned around, aiming his flashlight at the person he swore wasn't there a moment ago.  
«He's pretty..» the soft voice said. Wonshik felt a slight shiver go down his spine at the sound, but he wasn't sure if it was fear, or attraction.  
The woman in front of him had blue hair, long on one side, and short on the other. She wasn't too tall, but she had an air of authority about her that made him nervous.

«Who are you?» he asked unsurely.   
«Did you see what happened? Did someone get hurt?»  
She laughed. It was a dark, cold laugh. Wonshik swallowed.  
«Oh, someone sure did. Some little girl, no worries» She almost sang out.  
«What is your name, brave boy?»  
Wonshik hesitated. This woman really made his skin crawl, but at the same time.. he wanted to speak with her.  
«Kim Wonshik.. what happened to the girl?»  
«Come here» She said, ignoring his question, and beckoned him with her fingers.  
«Let me see your face»

Wonshik frowned. This woman was weird. He decided to leave, so he shook his head and started walking by the lady when he suddenly felt his body freeze.   
The woman moved in front of him, almost gliding with grace.  
«I said... let me see your face..» she whispered as she gently removed his phone from his hands. Turning the flashlight on him and moving her spare hand to his face, gently tracing his jawline.  
«You truly have a special look about you.. I enjoy it» She smirked. Her eyes glinted in the light, as did the two sharp fangs in her mouth.   
Wonshik jolted back away from her as he suddenly regained control of his body.

«What the? Y-Your teeth..! You..»  
She laughed again. Wonshik backed away further, until he felt the wall of the alley behind him. He didn't even notice the blood he stood in.  
«... Do you no longer learn about Vampires, sweet boy? Heh... Are humans so unafraid of us, that they do not even tell of our existence..? Foolish of them.. Good for me» She followed him as he backed up, staying close.

«... And you will help me make them fear again» she said softly, sweetly. Red eyes glinted and she reached out to touch his cheek.  
«Won't you, my sweet prince?» she barely breathed the words as she leaned in close. Wonshik's head was numb at the voice. Prince? He thought faintly as her finger gently ran over his lip. «Yes»  
He heard himself saying. Yes what? To be her prince? Why on earth-  
His mind stopped at the sudden sharp pain to his neck. He gasped and raised his hands to push her off, but she brushed them down with her own. The vampire queen had sunk her fangs in, and was filling the boys veins with the vampire venom. It would kill him in minutes, if she didn't feed him.

«S-stop, what..» Wonshiks voice trailed into the air.  
After a minute, the woman pulled away from him, taking steps back while watching him with interest.  
«Its going to hurt» She said.  
«It already did..» Wonshik answered slightly, gently grabbing his neck confusedly, his mind returning to him. He was bleeding.  
«What the hell did you d-» His eyes widened. Suddenly, his heart felt constricted, and he grabbed at his chest. The blue-haired woman grinned as she watched him.  
«Your heart is stopping» What?.. His heart was stopping..? Why? No NO! He didn't want to die!

Wonshik fell to his knees and gasped for air. He felt like he was choking, looking up at this strange woman with begging eyes. Everything went blurry for a few moments, then it went dark.  
Slowly, the woman walked over and kneeled down, gently turning the boy over to his back and caressed his lip, opening his mouth.  
«Don't fear, little boy..It wont end yet» She whispered, then cut her own wrist with a nail, letting the thick, almost black blood slowly drip from her skin and into the pretty boys mouth.   
She observed as it kept dripping for a bit before finally, a movement.  
Wonshik twitched, opened his mouth more before shooting his eyes open, swallowing the mouthful of blood in shock as he jolted to his feet, grabbing at his chest then his neck, checking his wound. But his chest didn't hurt. And his neck wasn't open anymore. What had this woman done to him?

«Welcome to your new life, my sweet prince~» the woman said, it sounding like a snake to his ears. Wonshik looked at her in disbelief.  
«I am your sire, your queen. Call me Dara»


	2. Worthy

Wonshik hugged himself where he lied in his bed. His new bed. He hurt so bad. He was so hungry..  
It had been nearly a week since he ran into Dara. Since his life ended and he became.. This. This monster he thought was only real in stories... He refused to eat. Dara had tried to force him, but he wouldn't. He couldn’t stand the thought of killing another person... He wouldn’t even touch the glasses the blue haired queen brought him, knowing it still meant someone’s death..

But it was starting to hurt so bad.

«My little prince» He flinched at the sound of her sweet, silky voice.  
«You're starving yourself.. You will wither, and die. Come with me. Feed» Wonshik shook his head.  
«You know my answer..» He said it weakly, but her sigh was a clear sign that she heard him.  
«Fine...» It went quiet for a while.

He thought she left, until he felt the weight on the bed. She had gotten in behind him. Slowly she moved her hands around him, nuzzling gently at his back and placing a soft kiss between the blades.  
«I wont force you, Wonshik...»  
He felt his shoulders relax when she said those words, and slowly he drifted off in the gentle hold she kept around him. Why did she always feel so warm?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up some hours later, feeling groggy. He slowly rubbed his head and sat up, realizing he wasn't in his bed anymore. He looked around with slight confusion before seeing her in front of him.  
«Dara? Where am I?» She smiled and raised her hand, gently beckoning at him with her fingers.  
«I wish to show you something, my dear» She said. Wonshik recognized the tone of her voice.  
The snakelike tone. He had noticed that whenever she used it on him, it was like he lost his will. That voice made him obey. So he got up and walked over.  
«Show me what..?»

Dara smirked and gave his cheek a soft pat.  
«In there» She pointed to a door on the side.  
«Go there, and close the door» Wonshik looked at Dara for a moment before feeling his body follow the orders, going to the door and entering.  
He had a bad feeling, wondering what she was putting him up to. The moment he closed the door behind him, he heard the door lock.

His mind turned back to be his own at the sound and he turned around quickly, yanking at the door to try and open it.  
«Dara! What are you doing!» He shouted through the door before slowly glancing around the room.  
It wasn’t very large, and had a single, small light hanging from the ceiling. Wonshik squinted slightly to identify a form lying on the other side of the room.  
«Don't let him beat you, my dear» He heard Dara say from the other side of the door.  
Him? Was that a person?

The form slowly rose up, and Wonshik paled. The man was tall, nearly two heads taller than him, and muscular. Was Dara trying to have him killed?  
«Vampire» The man said with a toxic tone then spat at the ground in front of him. While Wonshik looked at the man in slight shock, processing what was happening, the mass of muscle took off, storming at him with a roar.

«No, wait!» Wonshik shouted at the man before he was picked up and thrown across the room roughly, slamming into the wall on the other side. He grabbed at his head for a short moment, before the man grabbed at his shoulder and picked him back up, punching him hard in the face and letting him fall again.

Wonshik scrabbled to his legs and ran to the door.  
«Dara let me out!» He shouted. «This thing will kill me!»  
«Then kill him first»

He paled and turned around, jolting to the side just in time to avoid being rammed in by the enraged man. The man smacked into the door and screamed slightly, blood starting to run from his head where it hit. Wonshik's eyes widened at the scent. Blood. That’s what she was trying to do.. Make him feed. Or die.

The boy shook his head in disbelief before he felt his arm grabbed again, and his body being thrown into a wall again. He gave out a sharp gasp and grabbed his side then he looked at the beast that came running at him. Wonshiks eyes flared into a dark red as the vampire inside him woke up. As the man threw a heavy punch, Wonshik snarled and caught his fist with his hand, stopping it dead.

The man in front of him stared at him surprised, as Wonshik judged the hand in his, and started squeezing. The man started screaming loudly, as Wonshik felt how he snapped bones in his hand. He forced the man to his knees and grabbed him violently by the neck, feeling the muscle in it bend and nearly break. The man shouted something, but Wonshik couldn’t hear it. He could only hear the blood rushing in said mans neck.  
Streaming through him, and smelling so good....

Wonshik's mind blanked as he broke the mans neck, and dug his fangs into his throat, feeding for the first time.

He was on his knees, his face and shirt covered in the blood of the now.. dead man in front of him, when Wonshik vaguely heard the door behind him creak open. He didn’t bother to turn and look. He knew it was Dara.  
He just kept watching the body. The man who's life he had just taken... A man who probably had a family out somewhere...

But.. the blood had been so tasty. So warm, in his cold body. He could still feel the heat on his tongue. On his face.  
Then he felt her arms slowly moving around him. His sire, his queen, gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her, letting him lean on her and look away from the body. Her hands were soft, nimble, and she gently wiped away some blood of his chin while she looked into his eyes.

«You did so good.. my sweet prince» She whispered with her warm, sweet voice.  
«You fed well» She gave him a soft smile. «You are a true vampire now, my sweet. You're worthy of it.. Worthy of me»

Worthy of his queen... a true vampire? He closed his eyes and just let himself rest against her chest for a while, enjoying the warm feeling he got from the blood, and the joy he felt from her words. But he still did not smile.  
No matter how good he felt..

The regret screamed inside of him.  


	3. Kings regrets

Wonshik watched the two younger vampires fight each other with curiosity. He didn’t understand these 'sons' of his, as Dara enjoyed to call them. They angered so easily and fought for everything. Even paper, he had seen them fight over.  
«Ravi!» One of them shouted up. The younger one, looking no older than the day he was turned at 15. Ravi was the name Dara had given him after she made him hers. His vampire name. His monster name.

It was the name he had gone by for nearly 50 years now..  
«Yes, Hyuk?» He called over, wondering what they were fighting over this time, and why his attention was needed. Their squabbles usually solved themselves.

«Jaehwan is stealing my book!» Wonshik sighed. This wasn’t the first time Jaehwan tried to steal Hyuks book, the last memory Dara allowed the young, dark haired boy to keep of his former life.

«Jaehwan...» He said faintly, yet sharply, watching the blonde frown and throw the book aside with force and anger.  
«FINE! I don't care anyway!» Jaehwan shouted before storming off, probably to get someone to feed on. The boy was aggressive, and difficult. Always angry, which was understandable, really. He had had a very difficult life before his queen had found him. He had become Daras favorite in no time due to his anger. Jaehwan loved every second of his vampire life, thriving in the blood and the darkness, almost as much as Dara did.

Definitely more than Hyuk did, tho he enjoyed it far more than Wonshik wanted him to. He was so young when he was turned, and had been happy. A loving mother, and father, and a sweet brother who read from that book to his brother every night. Wonshik hated that Dara had forced him to steal that life away from him. But she couldn’t stand the joy, and she wanted to own Hyuk too.

He watched as the boy picked up his book with a sad frown, then gave a bow Wonshiks way before running off too. Wonshik rubbed his forehead tiredly.

 

Moments later she walked in, smiling lovingly.  
«My king, are our sons causing you tiredness?» She said as a joke while gliding over to where he sat, sitting down in his lap and wrapping nimble hands around his neck, one sliding into his hair to play with it.  
«No, the arguments simply wear old» He answered and removed some hair that was over her eye. She hadn’t changed even a bit since the day they met. Since the day she ended his life. Her hair was still the vibrant blue it was then, short and long at the same time, and her eyes glowed even in the darkest of nights, striking fear in the bravest of humans.

Wonshik however, had changed in the last 50 years. His black hair had turned silver, his brown eyes had turned red, like Daras, tho not as intense, and his teeth had grown sharp and hungry.  
«Well I'm glad it's no worse than that» She hummed.  
«Are you ready for the night?»

The night... He was never ready for the nights. The times they all went out together, killing everyone they could reach and filling their stomachs with their warmth, their life. Destroying whole families and towns and letting life fizzle out. They had started many a war in their times now... Tricking the humans to hate each other, and it always ended the same. In chaos. Wonshik couldn’t stand it, but he did it for her. Dara thrived in the chaos. She seemed to glow in it, and it made him happy to see her happy. It was the only thing that kept him from throwing himself into the sunlight.  
Every life he ever took was worth it to keep her.

«Of course, my dear» He let a smirk play his lips for her.  
«I am always ready for our nights» He heard her giggle at his response and smiled, giving her a kiss, enticing a soft moan from her before she pulled away.

«After, my king~ For now, lets help our sons ready themselves» She had a teasing tone to her voice while saying it and kissed his forehead before standing up and going to find the boys in their rooms and make sure they were ready.

Wonshik sighed deeply. He was so far from ready.


	4. We all burn

May 5th, 2146

Wonshik stepped away from the window as he watched the sunrise. He knew this was dangerous, but he wanted to see as much as he could.  
«Close the curtains» he heard her speak from behind him, but he ignored her

«Ravi, I said close the curtains» She nearly hissed out, but he ignored her again, staring at the sun until it was too close and quickly closing the curtains before he would burn. He heard a loud sigh from the bed behind him and turned around.  
«Why wont you listen to me?» She was angry. He didn’t care.  
«I wanted to see it»  
«Are you insane? If the sun had touched us, we would both be dead!» Dara was shouting. But Wonshik only shrugged.

«... You're acting strange today» She said it with suspicion.  
«... Come here, my dear» She raised her beckoning finger and told him to come. But he didn’t.

«I'm gonna check on Hyuk» He said, prominently leaving the room and leaving her alone, naked in their bed, and confused. She didn’t have the same appeal anymore. The same control..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 30th, 2146

Jaehwan was watching him with a glare. Hyuk had his head tilted in confusion. Dara just stared in shock.  
«What.. do you mean.. 'not joining'?» She hissed out.  
«This is our night! We all go, ALL of us!» She shouted at Wonshik and walked over, grabbing his chin and looking deep into his eyes.  
«-All- of us go» She said in her snakey voice. Wonshik shook his head.  
«I don’t want to»

Dara threw his head away and backed up in shock. She.. Had no control? How was this possible. Her king... The man she made, the vampire she trusted.. Was refusing her so intently.  
«... Fine.. Fine! Boys, lets go.. Ravi needs some... time to think» She said sharply before turning and leaving, Jaehwan quickly following behind. Hyuk lingered and looked at Wonshik unsure.

«.. You really rent coming?» He said quietly  
«I really ain’t. I don’t feel like it today» Wonshik said softly, smiling at the sweet boy who looked baffled for a moment before running after the others.

He was playing a dangerous game, but.. He didn’t want to kill tonight. Even if it would upset his queen so greatly. He just couldn’t get himself to care about her desires tonight. Any of them.  
He had noticed that she could no longer force him to do anything. He wouldn’t even touch her unless he truly wanted to now.

She wasn’t pleased with that. But he didn’t mind her anger. He didn’t mind it at all

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

February 8th, 2147

Wonshik sat in his chair in the main room, holding a book limply in one hand while he thought intently. Was this really the right thing? Was it truly what he wanted to do?

He sat that way for hours, barely moving, while he contemplated his thoughts, slowly making up his mind, and forming his plan. It was simply..The right thing to do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 12th, 2147

Wonshik locked his chest and pushed it back into its hiding spot in the dungeons. The plan was finally ready.

«Ravi?» He jolted and turned around, breathing relieved as it was just Hyuk.  
«Yes? What is it?»  
«... I cant sleep...What are you doing here?»  
«Nothing, Hyuk. Don’t worry about it» He got up and smiled at the boy. 40 years since he was turned, and he was still so innocent. His hair was still black, even after all these years, and his eyes barely yellow. He was still just a little boy...  
«... Ravi?» The boy said unsure.  
«... Are you going to leave us? Dara seems to think so...» Wonshik bit his lip then walked over, giving the boy a gentle hug.  
«..No, Hyuk... I will never leave you»

«Promise?»  
«Promise»

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

April 30th, 2147

Wonshik lied awake. It was the night. The night he had planned and planned for months. He turned to have a look at his queen. His partner for almost 100 years...She was sleeping after an early chaotic attack night with the boys. Wonshik had even joined this one. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before quietly leaving the bed and getting dressed, making not sure to wake Dara from her sleep.. Not yet, at least.. He silently left the room, heading to the dungeon to find his chest.

He looked around for a bit, listening to make sure no one was awake before unlocking the chest and opening it.  
The chest creaked ominously open, as if it knew what was inside, and Wonshik looked at his items.  
Two stakes. Gasoline. A lighter... Hopefully he wouldn’t need anymore than that. He gave out a sad breath and picked up the stakes first, putting them in his pocket, before walking up with the gasoline, and leaving it by the stairs to the top floor. Then he started walking to the first destination. Jaehwan's room.

Wonshik stopped for a moment outside of the room, thinking this over one last time before nodding to himself. It was the only way..  
He gently pushed the door open and looked inside. Jaehwan was sleeping calmly, holding a bloody teddy bear he had found during one of their nights years ago. He was peaceful. And looked almost.. sweetly. But Wonshik knew better, after all these years. He clutched one of the stakes in his hands and walked over, sitting slowly on the bed and watched as the blonde shifted slightly in his deep sleep.

«.. I’m sorry, Jaehwan. But this is the right thing to do..» He whispered before closing his eyes, raising the stake in the air. He bit his lip for a moment before thrusting it down, through its target and, once he vanished to dust, into the bed. Wonshik whimpered, a tear springing to his eye before he shook it off. At least he hadn’t woken, or felt it... Just gone in his sleep.

He slowly stood up, leaving the stake in the bed and slowly opened his eyes to look at the now empty bed. Only ashes remained, and Jaehwans teddy bear... Wonshik swallows hard then composed himself quickly before moving on.

Next one would be far harder...  
He quietly entered Hyuks room and smiled where he saw the boy. He had fallen asleep with his book in his hands. How cute..  
Wonshik walked over and gently took the book out of his hands, looking at it for a moment before putting it in his pocket.

«Ravi?» He tensed at the soft, half asleep word. This wasn’t the plan. He wasn’t supposed to wake up... He didn’t answer as he sat down on the bed, trying to steady his breathing. Hyuk tilted his head faintly and watched him.  
«Ravi, are you OK?»

Wonshik slowly turned to him, tears running down his face.  
«..I’m sorry, Hyuk» The boy looked at him with a confused gaze.  
«Sorry for what?»  
«... I promised to never leave...»

The boy didn’t seem to understand for a bit before looking sad. He thought Wonshik was leaving. Before.. he saw the stake and his eyes went wide.  
«... Ravi, don’t!»  
«I’m sorry!» Wonshik said and quickly covered the boys mouth, closing his eyes tightly as he felt him fight against him until the stake went through. Ravi opened his eyes just in time to watch the little boys face turn to ash. His eyes wet from crying, turned black. And then he was no more.

«... I’m so sorry...» Wonshik softly sobbed out. He sat there for a while, crying before he slowly got himself together. He wasn't done yet..

Wonshik wiped his eyes as he walked to the stairs, grabbing the gasoline and heading upstairs again. To his room. To his wife, his queen, his lover. He couldn’t leave her alive either. He entered the room and looked over at her. His beauty.

He walked over to her and gently caressed her cheek, studying her face a last time. Then he opened the canister of gasoline. It stank, but he didn’t care right now. He quickly started pouring it over her and the bed. She woke up

«Ah.. Wh-Ravi, what are you doing!?» She shouted as she realized what the smell was. She jumped out of the bed and ran across the room.

«Ravi, have you lost your mind?!» She screamed furiously.  
Wonshik looked at her with a sad, blank look.  
«Its the only way, Dara...» He flicked on the lighter and her eyes went wide.  
«No.. Ravi, stop it. Put the lighter away..» She said softly, but Wonshik could hear the snakey, controlling voice under it.  
«... You cant control me, my love..And it has to be done..»

She went even paler than she already was, then bolted towards the door. But Wonshik was prepared. He threw the lighter towards the door, setting it on fire and blocking her exit.

«.. I’m sorry...» He whispered as the fire caught her before she could get out of the way. She started shrieking, screaming for him to save her....

But he wouldn’t. He walked to the window and jumped out, closing it behind him so she wouldn’t get out. He turned and looked through the window. Watched the woman he had loved, adored, for a 100 years, run, scream and shriek in pain, until she turned to dust. He turned around and looked at the sky. It was almost morning now..

He had done what he had needed. He had taken the lives of the 3 people he knew and loved in this world. His family... To save the rest of the world. To save humanity.. To allow humans a true chance at the world. He just hoped the humans would be worth it....

Wonshik sighed softly and sat down on the roof he was standing on, the room behind him starting to burn more intensely. But his eyes were locked on the sky. The sun was rising. He was going to see it one last time.

He wasn’t going to go back on his word... He wasn’t leaving them. He was leaving with them.  
Even tho he had wanted to burn on his own. Wanted to let them all live, he had wanted that so badly.. but he couldn’t. He knew what they would do.. Without him, Dara would turn more people into beasts. Into monsters who fed on the people they used to be... It was better this way....

He slowly smiled as the sun started rising. He would soon be free. Get to end this..Purgatory of a life he had been stuck in, and finally see if there was another side.. And if there wasn’t.. Then at least, finally. He could rest.

As the sun rose, Wonshik silently cried, but with a smile on his face, looking at the beauty of the sun as it hit him, slowly scorching him. Turning him to ash, like the rest of his family.. But he didn’t scream. Because he was ready for this. He took a last breath and whispered before he fell into dust.

«Its finally over»

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfic for years and years, and I hope everyone can enjoy it~
> 
> Be my friend on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/Melly_vy


End file.
